Rod of Seven Parts
The Rod of Seven Parts is an artifact, designed for use across a heroic tier to epic tier campaign. It consists of seven individual segments, each one between 4 and 15 inches long, and with a total length of 5 feet if fully reassembled. The artifact description recommends to have the smallest parts of the rod given first. If pictured as part of a larger item, the artifact gives a general sense of the next piece lies, giving only a sense of direction and no distance. This artifact originally appeared in the 1st Edition AD&D, where individual components were powerless. Said incarnation was later updated to give each minor piece a benefit. Concordance The rod's concordance is increased by joining parts together, and used to defeat the chaotic elementals. It is decreased for opposing law. Pleased (16-20) * Property: Whenever you use a healing power. each target of the power can make a saving throw * Power (Fear, Psychic) ✦ Daily (Standard Action): You cloak yourself in a fearsome aura of awe-inspiring divine presence, which enables you to make the following attack: Close burst 3; targets enemies in the burst; Intelligence or Wisdom or Charisma vs. Will; on a hit, the attack deals 2d10 + 5 psychic damage, pushes the target 3 squares, and immobilizes the target (save ends). Satisfied (12-15) * Power ✦ Encounter (Move Action): You fly your speed. * Power ✦ Daily (Standard Action): You create a gust of wind: Close blast 5; targets all creatures; Intelligence or Wisdom vs. Fortitude; on a hit, the attack deals 2d10 + 5 damage and pushes the target 3 squares. Normal (5–11) * When a segment of the Rod of Seven Parts first comes into a character's possession, the artifact communicates a vague sense of a greater purpose or destiny, but little else. The character is aware of the Rod's properties and knows that finding additional segments of the Rod will increase its power. Unsatisfied (1–4) * Properties: **The Rod's item bonus to Diplomacy, Intimidate, and Religion checks is negated. **You take a -2 penalty to Bluff checks. **You take a -1 penalty to attack rolls against immortal creatures. Angered (0 or lower) *The Rod's enhancement bonus is reduced by 1, and its extra damage on a critical hit is reduced by 1 die. *'Properties:' **The Rod's item bonus to Diplomacy, Intimidate, and Religion checks is negated. **You take a -5 penalty to Bluff checks. **You take a -2 penalty to attack rolls against immortal creatures. **After each extended rest, you lose one healing surge. Moving On The Rod of Seven Parts shatters into its component parts, and each segment teleports to a random location across the planes. It might break apart and scatter after its owner uses a daily power from the Rod, or after slaying a powerful opponent. If it's displeased with its owner, it might shatter in the instant before the character tries to use it as a weapon or implement. If the Rod is pleased with its owner, it might grant a legendary boon in its place. Trivia * The length of the rod segments are 4, 5, 6, 8, 10, 12, and 15 inches respectively.D&D 3.0 - Arms & Equipment Guide - page 154 References Category:Artifacts